The present invention relates to the field of equipment generally useful in a broad variety of crafts and hobbies, and more particularly to the field of sewing, knitting, crocheting and the like, and to a containment and transport caddy therefore.
When sewing, knitting, crocheting and the like are practiced, such activities usually involve and employ a number of tools and a variety of supplies, parts and other materials. Such crafts or hobbies are typically practiced by individuals having no work area available specifically for their craft or hobby. Consequently, these individuals often use the counter-top, kitchen table, dining room table, or other household furniture for that purpose. Additionally, many individuals enjoy practicing their hobby while traveling away from home and the need exists for a convenient, practical means of transporting the materials and parts of their hobby or craft in readily useable manner. Conventional project boxes described to address these problems include many different types. However, none provide for a craft caddy in the manner which is provided for in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,964, issued Feb. 22, 1994 to Jacquand et al. teaches a packing for photographic web materials and a packing process including a lightproof base adapted for handling by a lift truck, a rigid lightproof case which can be connected to the lightproof base, at least one spindle located in the room delimited by the lightproof base and the lightproof case having a free end adapted to receive rolls of photographic paper.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,717, issued Dec. 19, 1989 to Secrest, Jr., teaches a carburetor tune-up kit package which has a box-like configuration with a plastic overwrap, four interconnected flanges at the top, and carburetor tune-up components built into the package.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,730, issued Dec. 23, 1986 to Storey teaches a workbox for a knitting project having a plurality of small containers to house individual yarns connected together, each having a loading door and a top aperture that is staggered with its neighbor apertures from which yarn issues, a swivel supporting the box, a cover, and a handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,833, issued Feb. 5, 1980 to Homan teaches a gift wrapping storage container having ribbon spool storage and dispensing dowels in the cover and a divided major container portion for storage of folded paper in one section and cards and ribbons in a smaller section.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,213, issued Dec. 12, 1978 to Fleig teaches a portable craft and hobby kit case-like unit having a base containing a working surface and storage compartments and a cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,397, issued Aug. 22, 1978 to Hauck teaches a caddy for knitting and crocheting yarn having an upwardly opening generally rectangular receptacle including two pairs of opposite walls, a plurality of side-by-side upwardly opening generally semicylindrical bottom wall portions, a top wall having openings for receiving yarn strands, and a removably securable cover.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,554,531, issued May 29, 1951 to Jones et al. teaches a container for dispensing wire, twine, or the like from coils disposed within a plurality of staggered overlapping compartments within the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,858,105, issued May 10, 1932 to Mulrey teaches a sewing chest having a body portion, a deep cover connected to the body portion with hinges, a fixed block accommodating a plurality of cylindrical trunnions, and spindles secured to the trunnions.
While each of these prior art devices and the particular features of each serve their particular purposes, none of them fulfill the need of a means for solving the problems outlined above. None of the art as identified above, either individually or in combination, describes a craft caddy in the manner provided for in the present invention.